Hold Me In My Hands
by Kream45
Summary: For her entire life, whenever Raven was in this kind of trouble, she would deal with it herself. But sometimes when you're stuck above an endless pit, you have to rely on somebody else to pull you up.


**11:30 PM, skyscraper, 566th floor**

Raven was running up the stairs, chasing Triple Black, a terrorist who had recently showed up on her radar. He has been causing a lot of trouble around the city, including murders, rapes and even bad parking.

Behind Raven, a few floors beneath, Beast Boy was trying to catch up, but he couldn't.

 **He just wasn't able to catch up...**

 **That was unfair to him…**

 **But it was all his fault…**

 **Because he tried to fill the void within his soul two hours ago…**

 **With twenty tofu burgers…**

 **Only pain…**

 **Only humiliation…**

 **No hope.**

Meanwhile, Raven was already on the 600th floor. She saw felt cold wind on her skin, coming from the balcony on the other side of the hallway. She ran there and noticed there was nobody around. He must have already escaped…

"Bitch I'm right in front of you!" Triple Black yelled, "Can't you see me?"

"Oh, my bad." Raven said, "I just couldn't see you, because you're so **black**.

"Indeed, I'm very **black**." Triple Black laughed, "… wait, was that a comment about my skin color?"

"Yes, if you haven't known this already, black people are harder to spot in the nighttime."

"That's true. And also, black people are very agile and athletic in general."

"What, you think you can take me on?" Raven prepared her fighting stance.

"Lol, no? I ain't got time for this bullshit. See ya!" Triple Back waved her goodbye and jumped out of the balcony.

"DAFUQ?!" Raven screamed and jumped after him, but she aimed the jump very poorly and got stuck in the railing, "Well shit. And now they're gonna blame me that this guy killed himself.

 **Ring ring!**

"Hello?" Raven picked up her phone.

"Raven, what the fuck happened up there?" Robin asked, "I thought you two were gonna catch that Triple Black guy, but now I'm being told that he jumped down, survived the fall somehow and escaped!"

"Holy shit." Raven said, "I guess he was right that black people are agile and athletic."

"What was that supposed to mean? Anyway, me, Starfire and Cyborg are going after him, you two come down and join us as fast as you can."

"Ughh… " Raven moaned.

Then she realized that she was actually stuck in the railing with no means to get out, and there was a really fucking long way down.

"Hello? Anybody?!" she screamed, but…

 **No one has come…**

 **Nobody was there to help…**

 **She was all alone…**

 **It's not like Beast Boy almost died on the stairs…**

 **And it's not like the only people who inhabit that building were living on the first five or six floors, because nobody wanted to go up so many stairs everyday, especially that some smartass architect forgot to include elevators when designing this building…**

 **It was just like that time when she was a kid...**

 **Her neighbor was such a nice guy…**

 **Seemed like a nice guy…**

 **He played Pokemon with her…**

 **Taught her how to blow your nose without using a tissue…**

 **You know, like, you press on one side of your nose…**

 **Aim at the ground…**

 **And…**

 **Then…**

 **You blow…**

 **And the filth just shoots out on the ground…**

 **Yuck… right…?**

 **But very handy…**

 **Anyway…**

 **One day, her neighbor took off his pantaloons…**

 **And he said…**

" **Raven…"**

" **Do you see what I have here…?"**

" **Please… Put it in your mouth…"**

 **Only pain…**

 **Only humiliation…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No hope.**

"GAAAAAHH!" Beast Boy moaned, after finally reaching the balcony, "I'm so fucking tired… I'm gonna die…"

"Beast Boy?!" Raven shouted, "Come over here! I'm stuck, you need to **pull me up!**

"Huh… huh… I'm **coming** … I'm gonna **pull you up** …

AND THEN he grabbed her ass and pulled.

"It's not working." Beast Boy said.

"Then think of something!"

"Why can't you use your powers to destroy this railing?"

"That's because I didn't eat anything for breakfast today."

"Oh."

"What about you? Can't you turn into a gorilla or some shit and just destroy these railings?"

"I suppose I could do that…"

"Then do it you fucking moron."

"I will, but first, I have to use this opportunity."

"What?"

NOT EVEN A SECOND PASSED FROM WHAT HE SAID, his beasty dick burst out of his pants and went right into Raven's anus.

Before she even realized what was going on, Beast Boy already came inside of her ass.

"Did you just…"

"Umm, I thought I was gonna last for a little more than two seconds…"

"THE FUCK!?"

And then the railing broke and Raven almost fell to her **death** , but fortunately, Beast boy grabbed her ass.

"Beast Boy! **Hold me and don't let me go!** " Raven shouted.

"Don't worry Raven! **I'm here for you!** " Beast boy screamed.

Then he pulled her up. And then he thrusted his dick into her mouth and surprise surprise, he shot a load inside after two seconds.

"Now you've pissed me off." Raven said, "I'm gonna **tear** off your dick!"

"Please no!" Beast Boy screamed…

 **He screamed and screamed…**

 **But there was nobody to help him…**

 **He wasn't aware that all actions have consequences…**

 **As always, it was only pain…**

 **As ever, it was only humiliation…**

… **no hope at all.**

"Bitch I didn't even touch you yet and you just crapped yourself." Raven said.

"… did I?" Beast Boy swept off the **tears**.

"You suck."

 **He indeed does…**

"See? Even the narrator agrees with me. I'm going down, you do whatever you want, idiot."

"Oh oh oh, I really, REALLY want to end this story with a moral! Can I? Please, please, Can I, Please?!"

" **Just** shut up already and say it."

"Dear Reader, remember that you don't have to be the best in everything. You only need to be good at the one thing you love. For some, it would be painting. For others, it would be football. For me, it's **painal**. Just be yourself!"

"You're dumb."

 **THE END**

As a reward for reading this piece of shit, I'm going to share with you some of the best pick-up lines out there.

"Hey babe, remember that as long as I have a face, you're always gonna have someplace to sit on."

"I'd tell you a joke about my dick, but it's too long."

"You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop."

"Excuse me, a venomous snake bit me in my dick, can you please suck out the poison?"

"If my ass was a gold mine and your fist was a miner, would you like to get rich?"

"If I had a disease and the antidote was inside your pussy, would you let me live?"


End file.
